


Love, Love, Love

by LovesLaboursFound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edgelord, Hate Romance, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, character is babey, character is evil, character is idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesLaboursFound/pseuds/LovesLaboursFound
Summary: A short anthology of very different romance stories. A boy in the woods is rescued. A kid in high school learns about magic. Two enemies find a common ground.





	Love, Love, Love

I know that crying for help when you’re alone and tied to a tree in a forest is a lost cause, but give me a break; I left my utility knife at home.

 

Let me explain: My name is Bennie Hedlam, and I am currently tied to a tree because I owe the wrong people a lot of money for certain blood-related reasons. But tying a person to a tree and leaving him alone until he gives you your money is a pretty dumb idea. But, in my defense, literally not a single one of them was sober. So now I am stuck here, bound to die. I think about all the people I’ve met in my life. Ah, a good, long, one and a half page list. God, my life was worthless. Well, time to play “What’s Up, God?”

 

Then I feel the ropes around me loosen. Or rather, I hear the tree break, the ropes loosen, and I fall on my face. I only smell dirt for a second before my body is yanked away and the tree falls in my place, landing with a heavy thud. Looks like the game of death will have to wait. I look around for the big strong man who rescued me but to no avail. Huh. 

 

“Hello?” Dammit. Never ask hello when you’re alone. That guarantees your chances of death. 

 

“Oh, h-hi,” a voice says. It’s a bit cowardly, and not very deep. 

 

A pair of completely white eyes pierces through the dark woods. 

 

“Hey dude,” I say to this unknown being. “Uh, thanks for saving my life and all that. Really appreciate it.”

 

“Oh! Thank you, it’s really nothing. I’m really nothing. I should go, this was a mistake.” 

 

“How is saving someone’s life a mistake? And, don’t go, I literally just met you and, you know, it’s appropriate to at least acknowledge the person who saved your life.”

 

Some big monster steps into the moonlight. He’s covered in dark red fur, with horns of a bull, plates on his shoulders like a stegosaurus, and the teeth of some orc from an RPG. He wears a pink polo shirt and khakis, both of which do nothing to hide his soft beefyness. He’s blushing, I think. Can’t really see anything except his main facial features. He’s also avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with his fingers. 

 

“Well,” he says. “I just found you stranded in the woods and I... well, I just... I...”

 

“You want to eat me? Because I wouldn’t blame you, I am a total snack.”

 

He’s really surprised at that. “No no no! I just... I thought that...” He mumbles the rest of the sentence to himself. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“...I thought... you were cute? And I wanted to ask you on a date?”

 

“Uh, sure. I’ve got no plans tonight.” That was a total lie, but come on, how can I say no to such a sweetheart?

 

His face lights up. “I-I-I’ve got so much we can to together! We can go to my cave, or maybe out to dinner, or a movie, or whatever you wanna do!”

 

“Um, maybe we could go into your cave? It sounds cozy.”

 

“Oh! Yeah yeah yeah! That’s great! Let’s go!”

 

He turns around and leans forward. I get the hint and climb on his back, arms wrapped around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. Now I can really tell how tall he is. Specifically three heads taller. Plus his shoulders are wider than houses, damn. We run off. I swear I can see eyes and limbs in the bushes. 

 

“Hey!” I yell over the wind passing us. “My name’s Bennie! What’s yours?!”

 

“I’m Tanglemouth!”

 

“That’s way too long! I’m gonna call you Tangles, is that okay?”

 

“That’s cool!”

 

I laugh. God, what has this day come to. Getting rescued by a hot monster and going on a date with him? Check. Heading to his cave where I may or may not be murdered? Also check. 

 

He brings me to a large cave, as expected, but what’s not expected is what he does when we stop. He comes to a full stop, lifts me from his back by my shoulders, and holds me in front of his face. I laugh softly. He smiles and says, “You’re really pretty, Bennie.”

 

I smile back at him. “And you are very handsome, Tangles.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He stares at me for a while, searching my face. Leaning in, he closes his eyes for a bit. I kiss him quick and he blushes. 

 

“Thank you,” he repeats. God is he cute. 

 

We enter the cave, and it’s a lot more furnished than I expected. It has a TV, full kitchen, washing machine, and all kinds of other stuff. He sits me down on the couch, brings me some popcorn, and takes out an unmarked DVD. He puts it in and sits right next to me, and I lean my head against him. 

 

The TV turns on, and  Love, Simon  begins to play. We laugh, we cry, we cringe at Martin’s failed romance attempts, and have an overall good time. I see him crying at the ferris wheel scene at kiss him when Bram kisses Simon. We wrap our arms around each other and roll around on the carpet. 

 

And it’s perfect. 


End file.
